What Happens When You're No Longer Fighting
by Paradox en Vogue
Summary: This story takes place after the final battle with Naruto and Obito. Not sure if this will end up a one-shot or not. Kurama is of course a sly, tempting demon, and Naruto is, well, Naruto (slightly ooc, but every fic is like that). For mature yaoi readers only. There is an undertone of drug use involved in sex. I do not advocate this in real life!
1. What War Had Hidden Away

** Author Notes: So I'm not entirely sure if this will be a one-shot or if I'll make a multi-chapter story out of this. There's an angle to be had, though I'm heavily bogged down by work at college as finals week approaches. Please review. That's how I get better.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&! &&&&&&&&&&&**

It was all over: the war, Madara, Obito, the Juubi, all of it. Neji was resting in peace, Hinata visiting his grave each day. The villages were working together to rebuild Konoha, and all seemed right with the world when a certain blond hero fell asleep, waking up on the rust-red tiles lining the seal chamber in his mind. He'd wanted to thank Kurama in person for helping him and for finally putting trust in him, and the blond wanted to thank the fox demon for helping him save his comrades. When he turned to the open gates and looked inside though, Naruto saw something that made his jaw drop as he blushed and tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Well Naruto, why'd you come to visit little old me?" came the recognizable, yet completely uncharacteristic voice of Kurama from the mouth of a redheaded, muscled, very naked man sitting on the edge of a bed with a black chain and collar hanging around his neck. A smirk was riding on the man's face, along with six whisker marks and black circles around his eyes which seemed to accent the line from his forehead to his very inhuman ears, and while Naruto's eyes fixated on those, he noticed a pair of red curves flitter through his field of vision, and then two became five, and then eight and then…nine. "What's up with you?" the same redhead asked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto yelled in shock, the redhead's triangular ears flattening against his head as he formed a fanged snarl from the ringing in his ears. "K-K-K…Kurama?!"

"Of course…What, did you get hit with a hammer or something? Who else would be in here?" Naruto was still agape. His hands were adorned with black claws, and his hair, short but wild in the front and flowing down his neck in the back, was as red as the familiar slitted eyes which were still somehow smirking at him. "Are you trying to catch a bug or are you simply losing it?" Naruto pulled himself from his gaze, his cheeks a fiery red.

"Y-You have a, human form?" he asked.

"Well of course," the same deep and echoing voice replied. "We've always had them, makes it easier to hide among you humans. Did you honestly think we just hunkered around in our enormous fighting forms all the time? It takes a lot of energy to move like that."

"Well…frankly I didn't know what to think but here's the bigger question…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED!?" Kurama looked at Naruto as though he had two heads. His legs had been crossed over each other, but when he opened them and stood up, the blond covered his eyes and turned. "What the Hell?! Kurama put on some clothes!... Jeez I come here to say thanks for saving my comrades and I get this…it figures…"

"Oh please you humans are such prudes," the fox-man spoke. "What's wrong with being naked? You come into this world naked."

"Oh like that's such a good argument for burning that image into my head. You do know babies die unless they're clothed right?"

"You don't expect a baby to be able to regulate its body temperature fresh out of the womb. It literally just came from an oven…" Kurama retorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot.

"What does this have to do with you being naked in my head when I could show up with no warning? I don't want to see that! Jeez would you want to risk getting an eyeful were _you_ the jinchuuriki?"

"It would depend on whether or not I liked what I saw," the fox-man replied nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?!" Naruto asked, his eyes still covered. "Y-You're a total pervert, oh God just like Jiraiya. Am I going to accidentally walk in on you and some girl in my head because I have rules if that's the case."

"I doubt it. It would be pretty hard to get some vixen to screw in here given it's your body and part of the seal still binds my ability to escape, although I don't really want to anyway. It's too much work. It's safe to look by the way." Kurama smirked. He was only eight feet in front of his vessel. Toying with Naruto was so much fun, although…

The blond turned and lowered his hand only to get an eyeful and a tomato blush. "Argh damn it Kurama!" he stuttered as he turned away. The fox was laughing so hard at his vessel's expense. "This is not funny. You don't just do that to people! It's called…"

"Basic human decency?!" Kurama questioned as he continued his chortling. "Don't forget if you think too hard I pretty much get it by direct transmission. And, I'm not a human. The same rules don't apply."

"I'm wondering if I ever should have undone the seal," Naruto groaned, still sorely embarrassed. "Damn it why does my inner demon have to be a total nudist?" Kurama stepped up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Because it's so much fun and it's really liberating," he said in some frightening tone that made Naruto's body shake. "Did I mention it makes it really easy to get things…_moving_?" A shiver ran up the blond's spine and he backed away several feet from the redhead, his eyes zeroing in on Kurama's as he tried to decipher exactly what had just been said, a sly and suggestive grin on the demon's face. "And I think way deep in your head you agree with me." Naruto's eyes took in Kurama's impressive physical condition, his body lean but obviously powerful and limber. Six lightly accented abs led down lower, and then his neck hair stood up when he noticed the rather large erection poking out from Kurama's groin. "And I think I have my proof, pervert," he said with both humor, a light touch of scolding, and a suggestive lyric. Naruto tried to step back only to notice a pulse coming from his own lower regions. When he looked down, there was a sizeable bulge in his pants, a tightened tent against what he knew was a raging erection. "See something you like, Naruto?"

"What in the Hell?"

"I was starting to wonder after so many years of Hinata swooning all over you, and especially after how much Neji's death affected you on a deeper level than simply losing a long-time comrade. I wondered if it was just the endless training." Kurama slowly started stepping forward. "You could have just been distracted and oblivious as usual, your body and mind both in constant fight or flight mode, but in reality, it was because there was no one you were genuinely interested in." He was only a couple feet away, his tails so gracefully dancing in the air, a slow, inviting rhythm. Kurama got within punching distance, and Naruto backed into an opened door of the cage, but Kurama came up to him and leaned to speak devilishly in his ear. "You were never interested in anyone because, in spite of all the well-connected females you became friends with, some from very powerful families, you didn't want any of them. You wanted someone whom you could easily understand and connect with. You wanted someone strong, loyal, protective, passionate, energetic… and _masculine_." That word sent a frightening and riveting shiver down the jinchuuriki's spine, Naruto's eyes bulging wide as he tried to process it all. "I don't really need to tell you; your scent gives it away Naruto, but there's a reason you specifically came to thank me tonight. It's because you admire me, and on a much more fundamental level than combat and friendship. You're done with the wars and the power struggles. You're starting to settle into a new life without all those miseries, and you've secretly, unconsciously been searching your entire life for someone worthy to settle down with. And I think now your conscious half finally understands that."

"K-Kurama?" came the unsure almost whisper.

"Hnn?" came the quiet inquiry, gently asking Naruto to finish his thought.

"I-I'm…scared." The fox smiled sympathetically and leaned partway back to show the genuine concern in his face. Gentle hands wrapped around the back of the jinchuuriki's neck, and the fox-demon leaned forward before enveloping his vessel's lips in a sensual, vibrant, enrapturing real first kiss. The blond tensed up and braced his arms against Kurama's chest, eyes screwing up either in inexperience or because of remaining reservations, but slowly his lips loosened, and the fox-man convinced his vessel to dance. The push of the hands lessened, and Naruto's lips began to move in a haphazard complimentary motion to the fox-man's. They broke apart for a breath, eyes meeting before Naruto bridged the gap, wrapping his arms around the demon's chest and exploring the muscle, lips opening as his partner lightly prodded for entrance.

It was soaring, riveting, gratifying, satisfying, this place Naruto currently held, this action he was currently a willing recipient in. There was a fire in Kurama which seemed to intrigue his body and mind to no end. The spicy tongue invading his mouth was powerful and yet gentle, fierce and yet so inviting. They broke apart with a gasp, Naruto panting as he stared into those daring crimson slits. "We should probably, eep." Kurama picked up his now willing and horny vessel and with little care for time, brought him over to what would soon be **their** bed. Naruto shed the shirt he was wearing and tossed it aside as he sat down, Kurama pushing him down as a clawed hand took hold of his zipper, the orange pants disappearing too. Then he kneeled over his vessel and continued kissing him in the many ways Naruto couldn't process, and in many ways he still didn't know. But the blond grew ambitious and slipped his tongue into his partner's, wrestling with him for dominance. When the fox-man gave him a curious look, a smile of the eyes was all he needed. _Alright, I'm game._

Hands traveled quickly and with necessity, Naruto learning the depths of Kurama's body and feeling the power in the small but tightly coiled muscles. Kurama got up on his knees and invited his vessel up, pulling their chests together as he went to lick at his vessel's neck, adorable, inexperienced gasps escaping his virgin lips. And speaking of virgin, Kurama slowly slid the young man's boxers down and allowed his claws to retract before reaching between them underhanded. The rod of flesh in his hand was hard as iron and yet spongy and innocent. A few slow strokes gave noticeable change in Naruto's ability to kiss the demon properly, and so he broke off and locked eyes with the Jinchuuriki. And then with one smooth, moderate swipe of Kurama's thumb over the head of his vessel's flesh, Naruto gasped and shook, and the redhead felt hot jets of liquid stream across his arm and pool in his palm, Naruto blushing as the pulses continued until at last there was no more. "Sensitive…I like that."

"Did I just…piss on you?" the young man asked in embarrassment. Kurama smiled and took gentle hold of his chin, kissing him before reaching down with his index finger and bringing it back up. The blond didn't even see it before the digit popped into his mouth, a strange, salty, bitter, metallic, semi-sweet taste assaulted his senses. "What is that?"

"Your life seed, your male essence, your cum, your semen if you prefer." The young man blushed and looked down to see Kurama's other hand coated in thick streams of it. The fox-man lifted it to his lips and lapped it all up, causing Naruto's blush to deepen. "You could use more fruit in your diet, and less salty ramen, but not bad. Now, while your body preps for the next round, how about you show me that thanks you were talking about. I could use a _massage_." Kurama crawled over to the head of his bed and propped up the pillows before laying back, hands behind his head, a suggestive smirk riding his face as Naruto eyed his manhood in shock. "Heh, you like?"

"It's…huge," the blond admitted sheepishly.

"Hey hey hey, you're not small for a human, I'm just big even for a demon. Give it no thought, though do give it a squeeze and a rub. Hell you've never even touched yourself in real life. This'll be good for you." Kurama snapped his fingers, and a bowl of fragrant oil appeared on the nearby nightstand. "Use some of that to make it easier on your hands." Naruto gulped before scooting to the edge of the bed and examining the substance, dipping the fingers of his right hand in it. "You'll want a generous coat. It wears out over time. Don't worry about making a mess. It won't compare to later anyway." Something about that statement made the blond stir, but he did as advised and dipped his entire hand into the bowl before looking at the pulsing rod of flesh that his inner demon was sporting. "Start at the tip and work your way down. Get it all nice and coated, and watch the nails. No one likes getting scratched, well, at least not down here." Naruto hesitantly reached out with his dripping hand and closed his fingers hesitantly over the pink head, feeling its warmth flow into his palm, feeling the demon's powerful heart beating against his grip. "Just a light squeeze, and stroke up and down slowly."

"Um, okay." The blond gave the flesh a little pressure and moved down an inch before coming back up. A few more times and Kurama smiled and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. "Keep going?"

"Oh yeah," Kurama replied. "You'll want the whole thing slicked up, and maybe if you learn fast enough you'll get a taste of _my_ essence before the next stage, if you want to that is. Add a twist at the top; really work the head with your palm." Naruto did as instructed and wiped the oil off the back of his hand along the underside of the demon's sheath before starting lower and spreading it around. He came up and squeezed a little more forcefully, twisting his hand around along with the vertical strokes, Kurama groaning happily at the friction. "Hmm, not bad Naruto, aah yeah. Nnnn." The squelching sounds of the flesh around the head joining and slipping away, along with Naruto's flexing palm went on for several minutes before his arm began to admittedly burn, something Kurama noticed when the stroking slowed. "Switch hands and finish up the bottom, or are you going to go for it?" Naruto struggled to act confident at all, but the fox-man could sense the curiosity. "Ah go for it." The blond dipped his left palm in the fragrant oil then before starting midway down the shaft and spreading the substance evenly over the surface.

"Hnn, you like that Kurama?" Naruto asked, attempting to rouse the fox-man.

"Dirty talk is a lesson for another night Naruto, but yes, ohn yeah keep going, getting there." The blond smirked as he began more rapidly stroking the upper half of the shaft, twisting and mastering when to squeeze to make the friction on the head extremely enjoyable. "Almost, almost…Oh yeah crank it on." Naruto maxed out his effort and stroked as fast as he could, Kurama thrusting his hips up in complimentary rhythm before a riveting moan escaped his lips, almost causing Naruto to release again from the sensation of the sound. He felt the flesh flex twice before hot, white fluid jetted out from the tip to land on the fox's stomach and crotch. "Keep going, OH YEAH!" A particularly high jet made it almost to Kurama's neck, but most landed on his stomach, and the final spurts flowed over the back of Naruto's hand. "Oh I haven't had a good hand job in fifty years. Not bad at all for a virgin amateur."

"Well thanks for the flattery you sly fox," Naruto replied as he examined the sticky threads of white fluid on his hand. He let out his tongue and tasted it to find it tasted spicy and inviting, a hint of sweetness goading him on as he consumed it.

"There's plenty for a feast Naruto. Come and get it," Kurama sang as he curled his index finger invitingly, Naruto smiling as he viewed the rivulets leading up the fox-man's body.

"Oh yeah, why no pubic hair?" the Jinchuuriki asked.

"It just gets in the way usually," Kurama replied. "I permanently removed mine. You can keep yours if you want, but shaved and bare flesh is much easier to work with."

"Does it hurt or…?" Naruto asked as he eyed the bare groin, beastly member still standing at attention, though visibly less hard and no longer throbbing.

"Not really," the fox-man stated. "I mean, here's a demo." Kurama wove two single-handed signs, and Naruto felt a sudden stinging sensation in his pelvis, though it was quite mild. The hairs right along his maleness fell away. "Told you. Want the rest gone?" His vessel nodded as he crawled up to the demon's groin and lapped at the spilt seed, and Kurama happily obliged and removed the rest of the blond's pubic hair, even made his legs and ass completely bare. He reached his right hand over to the oil, retracting his claws as his vessel licked up his chest, devouring his demon seed, a light aphrodisiac in its own right. "Hnn, come here and let me kiss you you horny little boy." Naruto smiled and obliged as he crawled up to and sat on the fox demon's hips and brought them together. Kurama's other hand brought the blond's chest lower and then massaged a well-muscled ass cheek, Naruto swiveling his hips and groaning as the underside of his member drew across Kurama's abdomen. Then the fox sat up and tipped his vessel backward who then landed in a very enticing position, Naruto obviously noticing. "Oh we'll get to that, but first, on your knees while I prepare you." The blond who was now feeling the aphrodisiac's effects of dulling his inhibitions turned over onto his hands and knees and suggestively swiveled his ass, Kurama growling his satisfaction before leaning over the young man's body and kissing him, an oiled finger prodding at his vessel's virgin pucker.

"Oghn, Kurama," the blond moaned, as if the fox needed to be told. His index and ring finger pulled the flesh slightly apart, and the middle pierced the virgin blond who moaned like a well satisfied whore, nearly climaxing as the digit struck his prostate, a fact Kurama didn't miss. He never let good seed go to waste. He stopped his motion and pushed the blond's legs far enough apart that he could get underneath. "Mmgh, what are you doing don't stop…" Kurama laid down on his back, reorienting his arm and finger without ever removing it before sliding under and positioning his head where he could easily access the jinchuuriki's member. "Kurama pleeeease." The squeezing of the young man's walls brought on a prideful, mischievous glint.

"Hoh, straight from prude to begging, though that's partially my fault. Demon seed is a natural aphrodisiac, makes demons hornier… you too, except you lose some inhibition outright. And it relaxes the parts of you which need to be relaxed while keeping your manhood hard and happy for more action. Wonder if yours has a similar effect."

"Wait wha-OONGH!" Kurama forced his middle finger hard into his vessel's inner pleasure center. "Oh God, I don't…" The fox-man only had to pull back and jab one more time before the blond's entire body violently shook, not even a moan escaping Naruto as he preened his neck up in a silent moan, eyes rolling up in his head. His walls clamped down on the intruding finger, and so Kurama rubbed the spot in a circle as he encapsulated the head of Naruto's member with his hot mouth, lapping at the head with his tongue, which brought Naruto to buck as he emptied another heavy virgin load, but this one Kurama didn't allow a single drop to escape, not when he knew it was coming. The blond's abdomen flexed, his member's underside contracting as it emptied its seed, and his whole body shook in mind numbing pleasure. Kurama moaned as he tasted the essence of male, a virgin male, and one born from two very powerful people. When the flow stopped, he sloshed the mixture of spit and seed in his mouth and swallowed happily before releasing the still hard member. "Hnn, well, it did charge me up."

"Oh God that was good," Naruto breathed, shivering. "I don't know if I can take much more of that." A quick prod to his prostate had his mind doing summersaults. "Ungh, oh."

"I think you're loose enough for two now. Give me a warning if you're gonna blow again, though I'd be impressed with myself if I made that happen again so fast. On the other hand you still are rock hard." Naruto fisted the sheets as another limber digit pushed inside his virgin male heat, the two dancing together in almost a waltz as they began to separate and come back together in a sensuous rhythm, his tongue nearly falling out of his mouth as he closed his eyes to focus solely on that pleasure. What little pain he should have been feeling was easily negated by both the oil and the aphrodisiac in Kurama's semen. "Hnn, such a willing virgin too, and I'm the one in a chain and collar. Maybe some day we can play around with that."

"Just, angh, don't stop, oooh," Naruto moaned whorishly. A third finger began pressing at his tight entrance, and he cringed as it slipped past the ring, his muscles tensing only briefly before his pleasure was deepened, all three digits striking his prostate before spreading out, opening up his slowly relaxing muscles. It was pure bliss, and Kurama was being a total gentleman despite himself, going slowly if not just to watch his vessel's body and face react and to hear the lustful moans of a young man lost in the throes of slow sexual passion. The fourth and final finger brought a small hiss of pain, but again, it was quickly overridden by the pleasure. "Ogh, Kurama, I'm agh." Again the blond was on the edge, and Kurama congratulated himself as he sensually rubbed the boy's inner gland, bringing him right up to the edge and holding him there for a solid minute. "Ongh, please Kurama…fuuuuck." When the fox finally struck the ending blow, a near whorish cry escaped the violated blond's lips, and again Kurama treated himself to a replenished fountain of strong male seed. Naruto was shaky on his arms and seemed about to collapse.

"Now now Naruto, we're not yet at the main event. You're a grown young man. Three completions would exhaust most any man, but you are my Jinchuuriki. Let my energy sustain you a while. Naruto nodded and drew just a little on the fox's living chakra, and within moments he regained his breath and lost the sleepiness in his mind. "Good." He withdrew his oiled fingers with a pop, Naruto groaning at the loss, his softened member twitching in response. When Kurama had gotten out from under the Uzumaki, he licked his fingers clean of the lubricating secretions of Naruto's walls, and then he summoned a new bowl of oil, this one containing a potent mix of aphrodisiacs and chakra enhancers. "Tonight Naruto you are going to experience something only one in millions of humans ever does."

"Haven't I already?" the blond asked as he laid on his side, smirking.

"Well, you have a point," Kurama admitted, "but what you're about to experience is so much more profound and visceral. In fact, you'll probably lose yourself in it."

"Okay what's with the creepy poetry all of a sudden?" the Jinchuuriki asked with a somewhat disbelieving but humorous grin on his face. Kurama put the bowl of visibly red oil on the bed and kneeled over it, submerging most of his hard member in it and slathering the rest with it. A quiet but guttural groan echoed from his chest before he removed his dripping shaft and placing the bowl back on the nightstand. "Wait a minute, that thing is going…inside me?"

"This is the pinnacle of inter-male lovemaking Naruto, and for your first time you got about as lucky as a human could get." The blond's heart was racing as he stared at the throbbing flesh. "Lay on your back, relax, and enjoy the ride." Kurama closed the gap between them, kissing Naruto who fell back towards the headboard, the fox-man skillfully landing between his legs, separating them with his outer thighs as his tongue danced with his vessel's, his hot, pulsing member pressing against Naruto's, both straining for pleasure, the aphrodisiac-laced oil being rubbed into the flesh of their members. "It's probably going to feel a bit sore at first, but when I'm done you'll wish I hadn't stopped, and then we'll go again, and from there we'll see where it goes."

"I'll hold you to your word then," Naruto replied as he opened his legs and brought the fox-man down into a passionate kiss. Kurama grasped himself and lined up the tip with his vessel's twitching hole, applying enough pressure to hold himself there as he put his fists in the sheets around Naruto's torso, lifting himself up and smirking before pressing in. "Ungh, ack, ah ow Kurama stop," the young blond declared swiftly. The redhead pulled out and more gently pressed in as he leaned down and kissed his vessel to distract him. More tight resistance was met along with groans of discomfort and even pain. "God why would anyone do this?"

"Shhh, relax more Naruto," Kurama spoke quietly. "Were I human this would be much easier, as I'd be less endowed, and you'd be a pile of mush by now. Just breathe and relax. The oil will help." It took a few moments for Naruto to collect himself before he nodded, and Kurama widened his stance as he pushed just a little farther. With his still slick hand, he began massaging his vessel's balls, warming them up and bringing him to relax just a bit more, and also expose him to more of the hidden aphrodisiac, and then suddenly his breathing changed. Kurama smiled as those eyes began to dilate, a blush riding on the young man's cheeks, and instantly he felt the walls encasing his member begin to loosen. "See? Just relax a bit, and…" It took much less effort to pierce his vessel's body, and the boy's groans had changed from discomfort and pain to confusion and pleasure. He didn't bury himself completely, but instead sat up on his legs, bracing himself on Naruto's knees before drawing out slowly to his tip and then sliding back in, the smooth motion wonderful as the blond's silky but tight, virgin walls embraced him wonderfully. "Oh yeah…"

"Ungh, oh God," the blond boy groaned, his senses all warped, his mind being assaulted by signals from his warm skin, the pressure in his lower regions, and the tingling throughout his entire body. Kurama pulled partway out, watching his vessel's face screw up in confusion and absolute bliss. He licked his lips as he pushed back in, the friction absolutely wonderful. Naruto shook as the endowed demon pushed against his prostate, and slowly but surely he was becoming intoxicated with the aphrodisiacs. "Kurama, deeper…ONGH!" came the wonderful moan as the fox-man buried himself to the hilt in one slow, forceful motion. "Oh God yes." The redhead was going to have too much fun in one evening, but Hell if he cared. He hadn't had sex in seventy years, much less with a willing virgin. He was going to milk it for all it was worth, literally. Naruto pushed himself up on his hands, drool beginning to leak out of the right corner of his mouth, and his elder partner happily leaned down and captured those lips, an eager groan vibrating through both bodies. When Kurama lifted his arms up to help support his vessel, Naruto began thrusting against him, still slow and relentless.

"Hnn you want me to take your innocence Naruto?" the fox asked huskily, letting his hot breath trail over his vessel's neck as he began to nip.

"Nngh yeees," the blond moaned.

"You want me to deflower you? You sure you want to give me your virginity? Because I will take it all…night…long." There was little more than an incoherent moan in reply. "I will make you spill your seed again and again, and you will scream my name as your world is flipped upside down, and when it's all over, you'll want more." Naruto tensed up, locking down on the fox-man and moaning whorishly as a generous, hot load emptied onto the fox-man's abdomen. "You're really enjoying this aren't you, eh Naruto?"

"Oh God Kurama. Fuck me like a bitch. I'm yours and damn the consequences," the intoxicated boy claimed as he began nipping at his partner's own neck. Kurama tipped forward and pushed his blond into the bed with just enough force to regain Naruto's attention.

"A bitch? I'm a fox Naruto. As if I'd stoop to such lewd language. You deserve a much more poetic title, like all fox betas. I will screw you like a vixen until the sun rises and even then I will not stop until we both pass out." Naruto shivered, still hard, and still eager. Kurama snapped his hips back before carnally diving into his prize, hips gyrating in a relentless circle, drawing more than halfway out before sweeping back in, brushing his lover's pleasure center again and again, Naruto moaning like a whore. His body was alight with lust and heat, his pores sweating, and yet he felt no exhaustion. Kurama captured his mouth and dominated him, and the blond was entirely okay with that. It was his turn to be protected and pampered, and he would have no regrets. A clawed hand laced its fingers in one of his own, and they clasped each other as they mutually grunted, bodies moving in great symmetry as they climbed their respective mountains. Kurama's movements became smaller but sharper as he forced his vessel higher and higher. "No hands Naruto, come on."

"Oh God Kurama please, ungh, ungh, UNGH! God Kurama let me, let me cum, ungh!"

"Just ride it Naruto, oh fuck yes!" Kurama stopped his vessel's efforts to stroke himself off, but the blond's steel and throbbing flesh flexed and strained as his virgin hole was continually violated, his prostate relentlessly struck. "Come on." He picked up his pace just a little bit, and Naruto's toes curled as he pushed back against the fox.

"Oh yes, that's the spot Kurama. God so close…so close, fuck, fuck, FUCK!...UUUUNGH!" His whole body shook, no longer able to move coherently to match Kurama's thrusts, and powerful jets of white seed sailed into the air to both splatter the blond and the bed. Again and again his whole body tensed with each pulse, until at last no more seed was to be had. Then a clawed hand grasped his member and stroked. "Too much, ungh!" Naruto moaned as he doubled over, but Kurama pressed him into the bed with his weight as he continued his thrusts, almost at his peak as the silky walls began to relent. "Kurama, ongh, I'm gonna explode Kurama."

"Oh yeah, cum again you sexy vixen, you naughty boy!" Kurama licked and nipped and sucked at his vessel's neck as the boy instinctively bucked his hips into his hand, and within moments, the blond was convulsing again, Kurama moaning as his vessel's pleasured groan filled the air, and sticky and searing white jets flew between them. "Get ready Naruto…gonna, UUUNFF, OOOH, UGH!" Naruto felt the demon's powerful body quake, and then his insides were treated with his hot male essence. He felt his entire body light up as Kurama's seed rushed into his nether regions, every neuron firing as his virginity evaporated, such incredible heat pooling inside him. He needed it, all of it, and so he wrapped his legs around the demon and plunged down to the hilt, holding the precious fluid inside himself. "Ooh yeah." Kurama squirmed and flexed, his muscles finally relaxing with a glorious victory expression adorning his face. "You are going to make for **so** much fun." Naruto smiled and licked his upper lip with the tip of his tongue, shivering in delight. Kurama growled enticingly and kissed his still attached vessel, hotly and demandingly at first; but then it slowed, Naruto becoming pliable in his grip, content and wanting for affection. They separated silently.

"In a few more moments you're going to feel the real effects of being exposed to demon seed. It's a lot more potent when it's absorbed fresh and directly," Kurama stated, his clawed hands taking hold of the blond's well-toned ass and kneading the cheeks skillfully. "Especially when it's your first time; you're gonna get really hot on the inside, not just feel hot, but be hot. Your body is going to become so alluring to me I won't be able to stop until I pass out. Your sweat will turn into the sweetest nectar to me, your musk and seed will become potent pheromones driving me on with each release, and your ass will remain tight like a virgin for as long as it can."

"As long as I'm awake for most of it," Naruto began as he leaned in to whisper in Kurama's ear, "as long as I get to savor every moment of it, you can do me all night long." Kurama shivered, praising his vessel's capacity to learn. And then it happened: Naruto moaned and quaked, his abdomen tensing. "Oh God, so warm. Kurama…"

"Stay calm Naruto; it won't hurt you," the demon explained caringly. Deep blue chakra began to wrap around the boy in the shape of the fox's cloak, a long tail and two ears extending from the chakra as the blond's whiskers deepened, his canines extended, and his eyes became sky blue slits. "Oh you smell so good." Naruto was beginning to sweat from his internal heat, panting at the same time, though his heart slowed down to make sure he didn't overexert himself. His hands grew out claws as he struggled to hold onto the fox-man. "Just calm down. It'll slow Naruto I promise. God that aroma…" He was becoming horny again, but Kurama wanted to make sure his vessel was alright before pushing on ahead. Eventually the blond stopped squirming, and he lifted his gaze to meet the redhead's. Stunning silence and stillness hung between the two, and then the blond smiled and bit his lower lip lightly. Kurama growled happily before being shoved onto his back. "Hey horny or not you are not a top…ungh!" the fox protested, but he was cut off as the blond braced his hands against his abdomen, swaying and swiveling his hips.

"Ongh, how did I know you were gonna be so much fun Naruto? Oooh yeah. You wanna ride me?" he asked with a suggestive smile. Naruto nodded and smirked. "You wanna plug your own love hole on me? You wanna dance on my dick boy?" The Jinchuuriki shivered and nodded readily. "Then ride me! Show me how much you love taking my cock in that virgin hole of yours!" Kurama laid back and put his hands behind his head as his vessel began to shift up and down along his length. The blond's heat was incredibly tight, hot, and slick, and it flowed around his demonic flesh easily. Demon or not, Naruto was turning out to be an awesome bedmate, especially after seventy years without laying with another.

Naruto began openly moaning, his body shaking with each deep pass of Kurama's erection against his inner pleasure centers, his body craving more of the liquid heat the demon possessed. He leaned down and began to suckle the redhead's nipples, nipping and licking fervently as his relentless rhythm continued. Kurama groaned and smiled evilly as the boy continued to do all the work. He was thoroughly enjoying the pleasures of his vessel. The moans became a song of lust to him, and the boy's scent was beginning to tempt him into a relentless drive. It wouldn't be long before they would be rutting in a frenzy.

The blond shook and moaned, pulling his drooling mouth away from the perky bud he'd been tweaking as he continued to push down against Kurama's manhood. With a few more passes, he moaned in earnest, his body twitching and clenching as the most whorish moan escaped his lips. Even as the jinchuuriki's life seed came gushing from him, his pushes did not relent, regardless of the sensory overload. Kurama's chest was drenched in numerous lines of thick, white musk and maleness, and the scent drove him mad. He gathered the seed in his hands and licked it up like a cat its sweet milk, and he moaned as his eyes rolled up in his head. The taste was divine, the power and life inside setting his senses ablaze. Clawed hands shot out and took hold of the blond's hips, bringing out a yip of surprise before those hands pulled straight down, and then Naruto moaned, his chakra ears and tail twitching at the suddenly deeper, more visceral pleasure of being seated so firmly on the hard maleness inside him.

Kurama began lifting the boy only to pull him down with furious power, Naruto moaning openly as he braced against the fox-man's abdomen for stability. The rise and fall became harsher and harsher, his own erection bouncing wildly in the air. It wasn't enough for the fox, and so he began thrusting his hips in time against his pulls and lifts. Naruto was taught in a silent moan as his violated hole was pistoned with almost abusive strength, his whole body tightening like piano wire before he reached another earth-shattering orgasm at Kurama's hands, his seed splattering the demon's face and the sheets with his member's wild swings. Still even thrusting into the vice-like heat of his vessel, Kurama wasn't satisfied, and growling in annoyance, he wrapped his hand in his living fire chakra and then grasped the boy's hardness with it, running lustful and irresistible warmth into the blond who could only groan. He was becoming a slave to his lusts and began thrusting into the hand stroking him.

They rutted like this for ages before Kurama sat up partway and began sucking on his partner's left nipple. It set Naruto off once more, his walls tightening further around the demonic flesh buried so deeply inside him; hot, thick seed coating the fox demon's abdomen. At last Kurama felt his peak arrive, and with almost a roar, he pulled the blond harshly to the hilt and locked him there as his member exploded in a torrent of his vulpine seed. Naruto panted and held the fox-man's shoulders for stability as that familiar heat pooled deep inside him, and he smiled as he leaned against the nine-tailed man for support.

They were still for a few moments before the semen's aphrodisiacs took effect in a far more powerful wave of lust. Naruto moaned as he rubbed his whole body over sensuously, cumming outright from the rush as his singular tail split into five, then six, and then nine. Kurama grinned evilly, and the demon flipped his partner around onto his hands and knees before gripping his hips harshly and pounding like mad, ripping almost endless screams of pleasure from his cute, submissive blond.

Kurama fulfilled his promise that night. He took Naruto's virginity, his innocence, and his ignorance to sex. He took and shared pleasure from the jinchuuriki's body the entire evening until dawn. Their bodies moved in a heated symmetry so needed by both in their winds of passion. Seed was drawn again and again, moans torn from both men again and again, and pleasure beyond their best of dreams mounted without relent until their minds and bodies were utterly spent, and they collapsed in a heap among sticky sheets holding each other close, Naruto's chakra cloak fading, and no sound remaining but the soft wisps of breath as sleep took them.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&! &&&&&&&&&&&**

Author Notes: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Fan Service

**Author Notes: I'm so glad you all enjoyed that first chapter. Your pleasant reviews (though lacking in constructive criticism (or any criticism really) which is a tool I desperately want you to use so I  
always get better) inspired me to take this story down that angle I was hinting at. For those of you who asked my inspiration. There is a photo on a site called bumwolf bastardization studio. On that site is a link to g34, a site for people like us. Search Kyuubi there. You'll find our favorite fox in his collar (sexy beast ain't he?) as one of the entries (by the way is there an artist out there who does a lot of Kyuubi gay art? If you know one please tell me as I have one picture I'd like a master to redo). Now, as you've noticed, this is not a chapter. I'm not done writing it yet, but I wanted to formally say thanks to you all and give you that little tip. Thanks all of you. The new chapter should be up by the end of this week.**

******Sincerely,**

******Vogue**


End file.
